Talk:Unidentified Maledictus
Nagini Considering how prevalent it's become, I feel lip-service should be paid to the Nagini theory, at least in the Behind the scenes section. I'm not sure I believe it, but it's been so hyped up I think it deserves a place, if only in the same spirit as the mentions of the "The Sorting Hat is a Horcrux" or "Irma Pince = I'm a Prince" theories. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 17:26, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :I wouldn't oppose given how frequently that seems to pop up; it would however have to be properly sourced (this entry from the Harry Potter Lexicon would do nicely), and it would have to be explicitly identified as an unconfirmed fan theory. And, it goes without saying, it has to be confined to "Behind the scenes". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:40, March 18, 2018 (UTC) : :This video seems to confirm the Maledictius Witch/Snake Girl is indeed Nagin: : :https://vimeopro.com/user11265598/fantastic-beasts-2-sizzle/video/211625150 : :Should this be added to the Behind the scenes section or at least mentioned that a character named Nagini will appear in FBCOG?StargateFanBB (talk) 21:57, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh fudge oh fudge oh fudge, it's true, isn't it. (Pardon the internal scream of frustration.) …Well yeah, sure, go ahead. If this video really says what you say it says (I don't have the time to watch it right now), it's all but foregone conclusion at this point. I suppose it could be that Nagini-the-Maledictus will simply become famous enough that Voldemort later thinks it's funny to christen his snake after her, or that it's simply a conclusion, but… really now. :: But damn it, I'll leave the Cursed Child griping to the rest of the fandom — this is the retcon that officially broke me. Ngggh. Nagini as some tragic cursed Animagus reeks of so many terrible fanfictions, and robs us of one of the only interesting snake characters in the series. I. AM. PEEVED. --Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 22:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :: :: He says a character named Nagini is in the film and is a half-woman, half-snake trying to hold on to her humanity at around 7:35-40. Don't know if it's a retcon cos we never learned where Voldy got Nagini to my knowledge.StargateFanBB (talk) 00:02, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Not a retcon.Rodolphus (talk) 05:06, August 13, 2018 (UTC) : I mean come on. Retcon of intent, at least. You won't have me believe that Rowling had this planned all the way back when she introduced Nagini. : And I'm pretty sure she has mentioned Harry Potter as being unique for being a human Horcrux, which he only remains by a technicality at best now. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 22:31, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Merge Ths article should probably be merged with snake girl. What do you think? The trailer features the image of the snake girl with a slightly different colouring and what seems to be the word "Maledictus" written beneath it. It would also confirm her Maledictus form.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:38, March 18, 2018 (UTC) * If anyone cares, I agree with this — Juraj103 (talk) 19:42, March 18, 2018 (UTC) * I agree too — CatGustavus (talk) 08:24, March 23, 2018 (UTC)